


Reunion

by tieflings



Series: Katherine Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflings/pseuds/tieflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maelia t'Lorix (belongs to Orokay) and Katherine Shepard  reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

When she sees her Kat can feel her knees buckle. Maelia is standing right there, just across the room. For seven months she’s been thinking about her. Trying to remember the way her lips tasted or the sound of her laugh. 

And now she was right there. Just a few steps away.

Kat started running. She didn’t care how it looked, or about the yelled insults as she pushed her way forward. For now nothing else mattered, nothing else but her.

Maelia notices her as she’s a few feet away, her eyes widening in surprise. 

“Kat-,” she doesn’t have time to finish the sentence. Kat wraps her arms around her, pressing her lips to the crook of her neck. Inhaling the faint scent of perfume and soap.

The scent of her.

Kat puts her hands over Maelia’s cheeks, peppering her face with kisses. Her nose, her eyelids, the green markings under her eyes.

“Stop it,” Maelia giggles. A sound that makes Kat’s heart flutter with joy. She isn’t used to the feeling. 

“I don’t want to,” Kat says. 

A gentle push makes Kat take a step back, though everything inside her is screaming the opposite.

Maelia is smiling, a dark blue blush across her cheeks and her yellow eyes glittering with anticipation. 

“Now, can you kiss me like a normal person?” 

Kat takes a shaky breath and leans in, gently pressing her lips against hers and she could swear that there were fireworks going off.

She gently tugs on her shirt, bringing Kat even closer. Her heart jumps in her chest when she can feel Maelia’s fingers weaving into her hair. 

“I missed you,” Maelia breathes against her neck, sending a shiver running down Kat’s spine.

“I missed you too, and I’m so-,” she is interrupted by another kiss. Maelia’s lips on hers are hard and unyielding.

“No.”

“No?” Kat asks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Maelia whispers. “Not right now.”

And it made sense. The world may be ending and everything was going to shit.

But right now, she had her and that was everything she needed right now.

Everything else could wait.


End file.
